A second chance for Munch
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: This is a Munch & Sarah story. If you believe Munch should have a happy ending, then read on. This character doesn't get too much "TV time" and so I am making it my mission to give him some FF time. Just a fluffy piece of yummy romance. Just a one-shot


**A/N: This is my second Munch story and of the same, with Sarah Logan as a co-character. In 'remorse' season one episode twenty, I was gutted when Sarah Logan was killed and Munch didn't get his happy ending. This is HIS happy ending for all those romantics out there. **

**Enjoy! **

Munch drove over the speed limit with the police siren going off.

When he pulled up outside Sarah Logan's apartment, his heart was in his throat. He raced up to the crowd of people surrounding the building and he pushed his way through. An officer grabbed hold of him, stopping him going any further. "You can't go in there!" he stated.

"I need to," he snapped, pushing the man away. He needed to see that Sarah Logan was okay. He needed to see for himself that she was safe. If she wasn't, he didn't know what he'd do, but it wouldn't be good.

"Munch!" a voice called.

He snapped his head around.

Sarah!

The relief he felt left him weak and drained by energy. She propelled herself forward and landed into his arms. He held her close, both their heartbeats thumping in tune with each other's. Sarah was okay, she was alive, and he couldn't be happier. He pulled her at arm's length just to see her beautiful face and their eyes locked.

She'd told him only a few days ago that he reminded her of her brother. It wasn't exactly the type of relationship he was hoping for, but he would settle for anything he could get. Munch knew that his feelings for her ran deep, hell the whole squad knew, but it wasn't until the moment he thought she was dead, the moment the voice on the other end of the phone told him there was an explosion in her apartment, that he knew for sure that it was love.

Munch had always been a cynic but underneath he was just hoping to find that person that made him feel nervous and excited at the same thing. The woman who he'd be happy to call wife 'number four'. It wasn't as if he hadn't had his offers, women were more interested in him than people gave him credit for. But this was different. This wasn't about his ego being stroked or a little crush turning him into a blubbering idiot.

Sarah Logan was already everything he wanted in a woman. Strong. Independent. Warm hearted. Beautiful. Her being raped didn't change any of that, if anything it made her better, braver, stronger and even more beautiful.

"You okay?" he asked, scanning every inch of her face.

Sarah touched his cheek with her finger and smiled, sending tingles through his entire body. God, he wanted her to much.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. John, I…"

He sighed heavily, grateful to whoever it was that had saved her from death.

Munch looked up at her apartment. There was no way that she'd be sleeping in her own bed tonight and a motel wasn't all that much fun. "Tonight you should stay at my apartment," he suggested.

Sarah bit her lip and smiled. "Is that allowed?"

"Probably not."

"In that case, I'd love to."

Munch grinned.

… **MUNCH&SARAH …**

"You want a drink?" Munch offered as he stepped into the kitchen area of his apartment.

He watched Sarah look around the room. It was a cosy little apartment, but he hadn't needed much living on his own. Perhaps someday in the future, he'd get something bigger, something fit for two people.

"Do you have wine?" she smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's around here some place." Munch searched the cupboards until he found what she wanted. He didn't drink all that much when he was home alone. He preferred to drink in bars. His liquor cabinet was stored with bottles that guests had brought over and had left unfinished. Munch poured her a glass and brought it to her as she claimed a seat on the couch.

"Thanks," she said, taking a sip.

Munch sat down beside her, watching her with a small smile.

"What?" she laughed.

"Nothing."

"You were thinking something," she pressed. "What was it?"

Munch shook his head.

"My brother used to do that," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"What?"

"You are so…" she was smiling.

"You're beautiful, Sarah."

His words made her blush but she didn't seem at all uncomfortable. "Even if I'm used goods?" she teased playfully.

He looked at her with serious eyes. she needed to know that that didn't bother him at all. In fact it only made her more appealing. "You are one of the bravest women I have ever met and I've met a lot."

"Of women?" she asked.

"Not that way…" he smiled.

"But you've been married."

"Three times actually. Does that matter?"

Sarah shook her head. "Not to me."

"You been married?"

"Nope. I was always interested in my career. I didn't have time for men."

"And now?" he urged, wanting to know if there was a chance for him, if she saw him in a non-brother kind of way anyway.

"If the right man came along, I'd definitely consider it."

"The right man? And how do you know if you find him?"

"He'll stop asking questions and just kiss me."

Munch couldn't help smiling at the comment. It was definitely a cue for him to make his next move and he did it quickly, before she changed her mind or the alcohol began to affect her thinking. Munch wanted her to make a sober decision, he didn't want to be a regret. Not ever.

His lips collided with hers in a passion and desperate way, as if they were both waiting their whole lives for this kiss. He pressed her back against the couch, feeling every curve in her body. His feelings poured out into that one action and when she kissed him back with as much heat, her arms snaking around his neck, he knew that whatever it was, it was NOT one sided.

He had a feeling that Sarah Logan would be wife number four. But this time there would be no divorce. The two of them would live on together, for the rest of their lives. Or was that simply wishful thinking?

"I've been waiting days for you to do that," Sarah grinned, licking her lips as he pulled away.

He grinned, feeling like a teenage kid again. "There's more where that came from."

"Is that right. I think I need a little convincing. We never did go out on that date…"

"We have plenty of time for that," he said. He kissed her again, pinning her to the back of the couch, suddenly a tangled mess of arms and legs. He wanted her to badly that he could taste it.

If this was a dream. He didn't ever want to wake up.


End file.
